


You Are My Medicine

by GleefulChibi



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D just wants Russel to feel better, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulChibi/pseuds/GleefulChibi
Summary: Russel was sick with the flu.  And 2-D had to do something, anything.  Russel was always there for him when he wasn't feeling well.  It was only fair for 2D to do the same.





	You Are My Medicine

2-D sat at the kitchen table, anxiously drumming his fingers on the wooden surface. Russel was sick with the flu. And 2-D had to do something, _anything_. Russel was always there for him when he wasn't feeling well. It was only fair for 2D to do the same.

But there was one small problem. 2D wasn't exactly.... good at taking care of people. He had done alright making sure Noodle was cared for when she was little. But actually knowing what to do when someone was sick? No, he was clueless. He would just sit and worry while Russel took care of it. But _Russel_ was sick this time. He couldn't take care of it.

Naturally, 2-D panicked when he woke up to find Russel vomiting into the toilet that morning. But Russ had tried to assure him that he was fine. That it was just the flu, and that he would feel better after a few days of rest. 2D had offered Russel a cup of tea, which he politely declined before heading back to bed.

Several hours had gone by since then. And Russel had not come out of his room.

2-D stood up. He couldn't just sit there. He had to do _something_. He scratched his head and tried to think.

Soup! That was it. He would make Russel some soup. Soup was supposed to make sick people feel better, right? They had canned chicken soup in the house. All 2-D would have to do was heat it up. He could handle that. He would _not_ mess this up like he had with the pasta incident. He shuddered thinking about how badly that went.

He decided it would probably be best to make sure Russel would be able to actually eat the soup, so 2-D went upstairs to check on him. He quietly made his way up to Russel's room. He found his boyfriend in bed, bundled up in a nest of blankets. 2-D could just barely see the top of his head. He took the opportunity to give Russel a very gentle kiss. Right on his forehead.

Russel grunted. He slowly uncovered his face and saw 2-D standing over his bed, looking worried. "Whassa matter, baby," he mumbled.

2D fiddled with his hands. "I was jus' checkin' on you, luv," he said softly. "You been up 'ere all day. Wanted t' make sure you was alright."

Russel smiled at him. "I'm fine, baby. Promise." He honestly felt _awful._ But he couldn't just let 2-D worry.

"You should eat sumfin'," 2-D said. "Wan' me ta make ya some soup?"

Russel thought about it for a moment. 2-D was right. He _should_ try to eat something. He hadn't eaten anything since the night before. "A'ight," he said. "I'll take that offer." 2-D smiled excitedly. "Just don't burn the house down, okay babe?"

2-D pouted. "I can make soup without messin' it up," he protested.

"Okay, okay" Russel laughed as he pulled himself out of bed.

"No!" 2-D stopped him. "Stay in bed. I'll bring it to ya."

"'D," Russel sighed. "I gotta take a leak, baby. I'm gettin' right back in bed, trust me." 2-D watched as he stumbled to the bathroom.

2-D went back downstairs to the kitchen once Russel was back in bed. He was ready to make the soup. The can even had instructions on it. He could do this. It'd be fine. He poured the contents from the can into a pot and put it on the stove. He waited there while it was heating up. Smiling and humming to himself as he stirred the soup. Once it was hot enough and 2-D had tasted it to make sure it was good, he carried it up to Russel.

Russel ate the entire bowl, much to 2-D's delight. After he was finished, 2-D climbed into bed to cuddle with him.

"Love you, Russ," 2-D hummed.

Russel smiled and pulled 2-D closer. "I love you too."

Russel had to admit, he did feel better. Especially now that he had 2-D with him. They stayed together for the rest of the night. Falling asleep in each other's arms.

After a few days Russel was back to normal, just as he promised. But when 2-D stumbled into the kitchen looking like pure death, Russel knew exactly what was up. 2-D had caught the flu. But it was okay, because Russel was there to take care of him. Just like always.

**Author's Note:**

> The "pasta incident" was a reference to my friend DeadlyNova's adorable 2russ fic "Fire Coming Out of the Noodle Pot".


End file.
